1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a portable electronic device and azimuth calibration method, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device having a magnetic detector and azimuth calibration method thereof that are capable of calibrating the measurement of azimuth according to different setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advancement of integrated circuit and technology of electro-mechanical integration has led to the multiplicity of electronic products functioning as navigation and positioning. In such field, electronic compass provides with what a traditional compass can do for personal portable devices such as car navigators, flying navigation, etc. One example of an electronic compass provides azimuth data, which can be presented by the angle change between the geomagnetic north and the target, as the main guidance. The magnetic field sensor compass usually has one or more magnetometers, a magnetic element capable of detecting a magnetic field, for detecting the surrounding geomagnetic field and provides guidance.
For most portable devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a smart phone, a global positioning system (GPS) that has pointing and/or navigating functions and has its electronic compass configured at a certain location therein, the electronic compass must be calibrated for ensuring the precision when detecting the geomagnetic field since the electronic compass is easily effected by the combination of surrounding magnetic field, including the geomagnetic field and other magnetic fields induced by electrical components of the portable device. The electronic compass then performs its detection of geomagnetic field and outputs the azimuth data based on a calibrated default setting. The portable device mentioned above, however, has more and more different using configurations according to different operational modes and needs, vertical slide-out and lateral slide-out for the slider phone or the smart phone or open-and-close for the clamshell phone. Each different configuration changes the disposition of every electrical component inside the portable device and changes the combinational magnetic field around the electronic compass. The precision of detection the azimuth of the electronic compass will be biased hereinto.